one_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lizard
Dr. Curt Connors is a biologist and biochemist for Oscorp. He attempts to grow his lost arm back with a regeneration serum he created with lizard dna, but instead turns him into the Lizard. Biography Early Life Curt Connors graduated in a medical school and earned doctorates in biology and biochemistry. He later joined the planet's leading pharmaceutical company Oscorp. He lost his arm in one of his experiments. For years now, he has been trying to create a serum that would help people regenerate their limbs as well as grow his own arm back. Pressured One of Oscorp's leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. He simply "wanted to change the lives of millions, including his." Dr. Rajit Ratha, his immediate superior at Oscorp, wanted Dr. Connors to begin human trials (after his success with animals) if Oscorp's CEO Norman Osborn is to survive. Pressured, Connors refuses to rush the test and put innocent people at rist. For his refusal, Dr. Ratha fires him and confiscates all his experiments and research. In an act of desparation, Connors elects to become the first human test subject. While initially it works, however, it quickly changes and he mutates into a powerful lizard-man hybrid creature. Birth of the Lizard Dr. Ratha was to test Connors' experiment on a Veteran's Administration Hospital. Connors, now as the Lizard, intercepts and tries to kill him. Though he does not kill Ratha because of Spiderman's interference. He isconfronted by the police and eventually Spiderman but escapes. The Lizard heads into the sewers, unable to turn himself back to human form. He is eventually tracked down by the police and is gunned down but heals himself and battles New York's finest. Spiderman once again intervenes and the two ends up battling in the streets of New York. Their battle ends when the police distracts the Lizard which gives Spiderman time to strike him with an antidote Connors' has made. After the battle, he is taken to a remote prison facility. In the prison, as the guards mock him, he turns around and his eyes begin to turn green. Powers *'Superhuman Strength '- Connors in human form has a normal strength but when he transforms into the Lizard, he can lift up to 12 tons. *'Superhuman Speed' - Connors in human form has a normal speed but when he transforms into the lizard, he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. *'Superhuman Durability' - While transformed into the Lizard, his body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. *'Superhuman Stamina' - While transformed, the Lizard's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility - '''While transformed, the Lizard's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes''' - While transformed, the Lizard's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability '- While transformed, the Lizard has the ability to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Wall Crawling '- While transformed, the Lizard is able to crawl thru walls with great speed. *'Tail '- While transformed, the Lizard has a long, reptilian-like tail that he can use to help balance himself or as an offensive weapon *'Fangs & Claws' - hile transformed, the Lizard's fingers and toes are each tipped with razor sharp claws that, combined with his natural strength, are able to cut most conventional materials including flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. *'Psionics '- The Lizard has a limited ability to command or attract reptlies to him. It is unknown if he is able to control it or not. *'Regenerative Healing Factor '- If injured, the Lizard is able to rapidly recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. *'Limb Regeneration '- The Lizard has the ability to full regenerate missing limbs, just like many known reptile species. Abiltiies *'Genius-Level Intellect' - Dr. Curt Connors specializes in reptiles and is a renowed biochemists. Weapons & Equipment *n/a Relationships Family, Friends & Teammates *Norman Osborn - Employer Enemies *Spiderman Appearances One Universe Season 1 *Episode 1 - "Along Came A Spider"